


one week

by Queen_of_middle_earth



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Leaving? What Leaving?, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_middle_earth/pseuds/Queen_of_middle_earth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin Oakenshield is working in a forge in a small town when he meets a girl that's like no other. she can be the most girly girl in the world but she'll kick your ass if you piss her off. he's there for one week, what can happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one long week

Day one  
Being up by the crack of dawn wasn’t always the best thing but I love what I do. I love my bakery, its my pride and joy. I just finished my morning rush as I switch out with my partner Nathan.  
“hey Nathan”  
“hey (y/n) how was the morning rush”  
“fine, a new bunch of dwarves came through might be new customers”  
“that’s good, you off to see your dad”  
“don’t I always” he chuckles  
“yeah you do, tell him I say hi”  
“well do”  
I make my way down through town until I reach my father forge. I get hit by a huge wave of heat but I’m used to that. I look around and see someone new, I shrug it off as I look for my dad, I don’t see him though.  
“has anyone seen my father?” the new comer glances at me but no one answers. I’m tired of arrogant men. I clap my hands together and everything but the fire crackling falls silent.  
“now that you’re listening I will repeat myself and I want an answer, where is my father?”  
“getting water” I snap my head towards the one boy that has been here for months now and knows to get the water so my father doesn’t have to. I sigh very irritated  
“why? You know better than to let him do it, let alone by himself” I to the back of the shop where we keep the well. I go out back to see my dad pumping the water  
“dad you know not to do that, here let me go run the shop” he smiles at me  
“you were up at the crack of dawn; I have this”  
“I’m done at the bakery go inside I got this” he smiles and nods. He goes inside as I continue to pump the water into the barrels. I move the barrels to outside the door so they can bucket it in. i go inside to write up the receipts and all the paper work for the forge.  
As the day goes on it slowly turns to night and I can see my dad is tired.  
“go home dad, I can close up shop” he smirks  
“can you handle these men” I chuckle  
“I can handle anything” he laughs  
“alright, you’re too good to your old man” I shake my head, he heads out. Slowly everyone finishes their things and leaves everyone except the new person. I go into the back and grab a bottle of ale and bring it out for him. I set it down at his work space before turning to go back to my desk.  
“why” I hear from him, I turn to him to have him staring at me  
“I’m sorry?”  
“why are you doing so much work for this forge, I understand that its your fathers forge but you own a bakery yes?”  
“yes I do but only half of it, me and my best friend opened it together. I work so much because my dad as given up so much for me, I want him to enjoy his life now. And my name is y/n, what’s yours”  
“thorin Oakenshield” he says without any emotion, I give him a small smile  
“well Thorin, I have always said life is to short so finish up, grab your ale, and head home. There is always tomorrow” he nods and finishes what he was doing. He grabs the ale I have given him. As I put the last file away he says my name  
“y/n?” I turn towards him  
“yes?”  
“good night my lady”  
“good night” I lock the shop up and think to myself, Thorin Oakenshield, he is one strange man


	2. day two

Day Two   
After running errands all morning, I finally make it to the forge. Its blazing out and I brought ice cold ale for the guys. I walk into the shop and see my dad’s old friend   
“hey Dan”  
“hey y/n, man you have grown, I remember when you were this big” he puts his hand above his knee   
“yeah well I’ve grown. Where is he”  
“should be back any minute”  
“thanks” I look around and see all the guys sweating, I clap my hands getting their attention  
“hope you guys are in the mood for some ice cold ale because that’s what I brought you” some sigh in relief, some give a gleeful cheer. They each grab one thanking me for it, all except Thorin and his friend Dwalin. I grab the mine and the other two and walk over to their stations. I set them down in front of them, they look at me  
“it’s raging hot outside not to mention the heat from the forges, take the drink and enjoy it” I walk back to the counter to work on more paper work when my dad walks in.  
“hey dad” I hand him his ale; he smiles at me.  
“I have to talk to you” he turns serious, I nod my head and we head out back.  
“I’m leaving for five days on business, I need you to look after the shop” I nod my head   
“be careful”  
“I always am sweaty” he kisses my forehead before leaving on business. I wave him off and watch him disappear.  
I’m training in the back of the shop late at night working off some stress when I hear a twig snap. I spin to towards the person to find Thorin, I sigh and turn back around to continue. I can feel him burning holes into my back. I walk over to get a drink of water and look at him  
“yes?”  
“I was just watching you” I smirk at the answer  
“yes but why”  
“I’ve never seen someone especially race of man to train like you do. Usually its warriors who do.”  
“yes well, my father taught me how to take care of myself”  
“I didn’t see him for the rest of the day”  
“aye, he left for a couple days for business so I’ll be in charge until he gets back”  
“does he think that’s a good idea” I just stare at him; did he really just say that?  
“if you’re done inside go home I need to lock up” I say very coldly; he must have realized what he said  
“I’m sorry I didn’t— “I cut him off there  
“yes you did just like every other man you think a woman can’t handle herself, but let me tell you this I can go toe to toe with anyone and that’s not a promise it’s a guarantee. Now please leave” he bows his head and leaves without a single word. I pack up the shop and leave for the night heading towards the tavern where one of my friends works.  
I open the door to the tavern and take a seat at the counter, I see my friend rush past me to deal with the drunks.   
“excuse me miss may I please get some service” she spins towards me  
“hey! y/n”  
“hey Brooke how are you”  
“I’m good, how’s the night going”  
“pain I’m doing double of everything”  
“need some help”  
“you willing, you’ll get paid of course”  
“hell yeah, give me my shot and I’ll take the tables” she pours me a shot of fire ball, I take it down and grab an extra apron. I work the tables getting everything until I hear a rowdy group come through the doors, I look and see Thorin, Dwalin, and some other that I don’t know take a seat in the corner. I sigh, I know I have to take their order. I walk over to them  
“alright guys what’s your poison” Dwalin looks surprised to see me  
“what are you doing here lass”  
“came here to drink and my friend running the bar needed an extra hand. I could always use some extra   
“ten shots” I seem surprised when the man with a funny hat said that  
“what’s the occasion”  
“thorns birthday, did he not tell you” everyone looks at him, he just seems silent, Dwalin grumbles at the man in the hat  
“he did but I promised my friend I would help her tonight and I always keep my word” they nod in understanding, Thorin seems surprised, I turn to get their shots for them.   
Soon everyone leaves and I help clean up. As I’m flipping the chairs I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see Thorin,  
“hi” he says  
“hello master dwarf can I help you”  
“can I talk to you alone” I nod my head and lead him to out back. I untie the apron and throw it behind the counter on my way out. We stand outside and I wait for him to say something  
“are you going to say something or is it battle of silence”  
“I wanted to say I’m sorry. What I had said came out wrong and I am truly sorry for that. I was going to ask you if you wanted to join me tonight but after what I said I knew you would never. Please forgive me”  
“yes I forgive you, thank you for apologizing and why didn’t you tell me it was your birthday I always make cakes for the men in my father’s shop on their birthday.” He chuckles   
“you are too good to everyone”  
“if I’m not who will be”  
“good point, I was wondering since I didn’t tell you would you like to go on a picnic tomorrow night” I look into his eyes and I can’t help but think they are truly wonderful   
“I would love too”


End file.
